narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow Word Clan
History: This clan is mysterious. Very few know of it, and those that do know are quickly killed off. This clan is known for the assassins they produce and their unique and powerful abilities to manipulate the shadows and the element of darkness. Known for their swift skill of being in and out in a flash. Rarely are any of the members ever seen. Those that have been seen are usually exiled. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths: • Resilience-Ninjutsu used against the user have a moderately decreased effect. • Speed is Moderately increased • Shadow jutsu Greatly increased • Darkness Jutsu Greatly increase • Energy/Chakra Drain • Stealth is Greatly increased • Night Vision Weaknesses: • Strength is low • Physical attacks do more damage. • Jutsu of the Light element do much more damage • Broad Daylight slightly decreases their prowess. • Their vision during the day is slightly decreased • Cannot learn any other Elemental jutsu besides Shadow and Darkness Clan Members •Shiro Justsu: Jutsu Name: Shadow Pain Rank: C Description: The user casts a jutsu that upon contact will spread throughout the body of whoever was touched and cause pain. Black veins spread throughout the skin of the body and pulse with shadow to cause minor internal pain. This lasts 5 posts. Has a 2 post cool down. Range: Touch Jutsu Name: Shadow Stream Rank: C Description: The user can shoot out a beam of shadow energy that will drain a great amount of chakra from whoever it comes into contact with and it will give it to the user. This effect is greater the longer the stream is attached to the opponent. Only by interrupting the beam can it be stopped. ((Ex:Putting a rock in front of the beam to stop it. Going behind a tree. Trapping the user in some form to stop the stream)) Lasts as many posts as it is connected and has a 3 post cool down. This drains 20 points of chakra per post. Jutsu Name: Shadow Beasts Rank: B Description: The user summons two beats made from shadow energy. Due to their make up being shadow, physical blows do not make contact with them.Only weapons imbued with chakra can make contact as well as other jutsu. These beasts are two c ranked shadow creatures that run on all four and are as big as a bear. They follow the orders of the user but seeing as they have minds of their own, they have no range. Jutsu Name: Greater Beast Rank: C Description: The user can command the two beasts he has summoned to combine into one greater beast that is about an A strength level beast. This can only be done once per battle. And once it's dead, he cannot create two more beasts to merge into another greater beast. Jutsu Name: Dark Balls Rank: A Description: This is a passive ability that can only be learned through the training of shadows and darkness and being of Jounin rank. As well as permission from the King(Zeph). This ability becomes active for every shadow or dark jutsu the user casts. A small ball made of darkness will be created and start to float around the user. This can be done up to a cap of 5 balls. The balls can be used to slightly increase the potency of the jutsu cast. This only works on A jutsu and below. Jutsu Name: Darkness Shield Rank: A Description: A shield of dark energy will surround the user and will greatly decrease the effects of all ninjutsu cast against the user. It cannot cancel any effect, even if it is E ranked. But the effect as well as the damage is greatly lessened. This shield lasts 5 posts and has a 5 post cool down. Can only be used 3 times per battle. Jutsu Name: Shadow Master Rank: B Description: This is a passive ability of the user able to be learned once jounin rank is hit.This ability increases the overall usage of all shadow jutsu. During a battle this ability can be used free of costs to reduce the amounts of chakra a shadow jutsu costs up to a cap of 10 times per battle. 2 times a week. ((Training does not count)). It reduces the amount of chakra the shadow jutsu costs by a full rank. This does not count for S and above. Jutsu Name: Shadow Caster Rank: A Description: This is a passive ability that can only be learned through the training of shadows and darkness and being of Jounin rank. As well as permission from the King(Zeph). This ability increases all Shadow and Dark jutsu by a slight amount. Jutsu Name: Heart of Darkness Rank: A Description: The user emits a strong dark aura from them. This lasts one post. After the initial first post, the darkness from the user expels itself from the user and becomes massive ball that explodes into the sky and blots out all daylight for 100yards in every direction. Only Dojutsu/Sensory could see through this ability. While under this darkness, the user has the ability to see perfectly. This can only be used once per battle. Range: 100yards Jutsu Name: Shadow Merge Rank: A Description: By merging the shadows of nearby objects with the users own shadow the user can regain 2% of his/her total chakra up to a cap of 5 times per battle and 10 times per day. Range: 10feet Jutsu Name: Melding into the Back Rank: C Description: The user can meld into the background of everything around him becoming completely invisible. This only lasts 3 posts and if any other action besides moving is made((Including an hit action)) The invisibility is lost. Can still be heard, sniffed out, etc.... Jutsu Name: Shadow Blast Rank: C Description: The user covers specific parts of their body in shadow energy and it increases their shadow and dark jutsu temporarily. This also allows the user, if swung, to shoot the shadow energy from the limbs they coated them with to knock back enemies. Slightly increases all shadow and dark jutsu. Lasts 2 posts. Has a 1 post cool down. Range: 20ft Jutsu Name: Storm of Darkness and Shadows Rank: SS Description: This is a highly advanced technique that can be very useful in times of great need. The user emits vasts amounts of both shadow and dark energy from their bodies. This causes a high amount of strain and will cause the user to pass out from exhaustion and will cause severe burns throughout the body that will incapacitate them for 3 days in Real Life. The energies mixed together will cause a mass of swirling and will combine together to blot out the sky and form a storming tempest. Darkness will creep out from every direction to try and subdue whoever is caught inside, this includes allies. Shadow beasts will arise in the hundreds to attack whoever is inside, including allies. This storm covers 50 yards in every direction. From the sky vasts amount of shadow streams will rain down, targeting all inside and will drain them of all their chakra and energy killing them. This jutsu lasts up to a max of 8 posts. The user causes more and more harm to their body the longer it stays up. The initial usage of this jutsu will cause the user to be greatly fatigued and will not be able to use any jutsu for 3 posts. After 2 posts, the above will happen. Once it hits 4 posts, the user will be unable to use their character for up to 2 weeks in RL and their bodies will be severely burned. After 6 posts the user will die unless tended to by a medical nin within 5 posts. Once 8 posts hit, the user will die of the severe toll it causes on their bodies. Jutsu Name: Shadow Form-Stage 1 Rank: S Description: The user becomes shadows themselves. No physical attack can be made and all ninjutsu are greatly decreased. He cannot phase through walls or the ground, but all physical attacks made against the user phase through him. Only a master of this clan can use this technique. It causes great pain to the user and so therefore can only be use an allotted amount of time. This lasts up to 5 posts and can only be used once a week. The user will be greatly fatigued after this is over. Every post they stay in this form, their energy is greatly depleted. But the effects are not felt until the jutsu ends. On top of the above effects, it also moderately increases all Shadow jutsu. Jutsu Name: Shadow Form-Stage 2/Final Rank: SS Description: In this form, no weapon or physical attack can hurt the user, even coated in chakra. All types of jutsu are Significantly decreased and anything C and below have no effect whatsoever. Along with all shadow and dark jutsu greatly increased in this form. The user takes on the form of a demon and grows wings as well and is able to fly short distances of up to 20feet into the air for 1 post before having to glide back down. This form lasts 3 posts and will greatly hurt the user if used. This can only be used once a month. It drains the user of all but 5 of their chakra once done, allowing all shadow and dark jutsu to be free of cost below S rank. And no passive or Shadow Merge abilities will work. Their energy is depleted and their bodies are externally screwed. They will pass out from the extreme pain felt after the end of this jutsu and will not be able to wake for up to 3 days in Real Life. The user will die within 5 posts of usage if not tended to after the effect of this jutsu ends.